


That Wizard From Bleecker Street

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Dramatic Stephen, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Team Titan, Tony likes to make fun of Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: “Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair right now, would you?”“Not at the moment, no.”- Avengers: Infinity War





	That Wizard From Bleecker Street

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought: What if Stephen actually _did_ make his hair move with magic because he wanted to look and feel dramatic when going into battle?
> 
> Well, obviously Tony would have something to say about that!

They were in the heat of battle. Tony wrestled with some sharp-toothed alien beast that was quickly yanked away by one Spider-Man, who then kicked the beast into a glowing orange portal that closed just in time to allow a severed arm to flop to the ground. It was nice to be able to get into the groove of fighting with his new teammates – _'Team Titan'_ as Star Lord, alternatively called Peter Quill, liked to call them. Soon, another beast was taken down by the Drax/Gamora duo, and Doctor Strange handled the last of them with a wave of his hand. Tony glared at him until the sorcerer noticed.

“What?”

“I'm just realizing you could have saved us a heap of trouble by doing that from the beginning.” Strange snorted.

“Then I wouldn't have the energy to help fight off the reinforcements that will be here in a few minutes.” Adrenaline surged through his blood.

“ _What?!_ That wasn't it??” Strange stared towards the horizon and shook his head. The strand of hair he had curled over his forehead in a totally purposeful way shifted as if there were a breeze disturbing it, but Tony realized after a moment that wasn't possible. The planet they were on had many things, but a _breeze_ wasn't one of them. He remembered a brief exchange they had over a year ago, back in his Sanctum, and burst out laughing.

“Something funny about incoming danger, Tony Stark?” Quill sounded offended and irritated, but Tony couldn't help but stare and laugh. He could see Peter becoming concerned and Strange staring at him like he had three heads, but he kept on.

“Sorry, it's just- I know it's not a funny moment, but this is hilarious. Merlin over here thinks this is some action movie or something.” He fell back into a fit of laughter. Everyone exchanged confused glances.

“Run that by us again.” Tony turned to Quill and raised his faceplate.

“Merlin over there-” he gestured to Stephen “ -thinks this is some old school action movie. Look at him!” All eyes fell on the sorcerer, who just looked back at Tony with a raised brow.

“Is this really the time, Stark?” Tony beamed at him and nodded, trying to stop his rolling giggles.

“Okay, is anyone else still lost as to what he's talking about?” The other people in the group nodded. Stephen rolled his eyes, though, to Tony's amusement, his hair (and now cape!) were billowing as if moved by a breeze only he could feel.

Which, duh. He was a magician.

“One time, I asked him if he was moving his own hair. As kind of a rhetorical question, right? And he obviously said no because that's such a weird thing to do. Yet, there's no breeze here, and Potter's hair is still moving. And the cape too. I just- I never thought it was something he _actually_ did!” He burst out laughing again. The guardians looked between the two, some smiling in amusement, others rolling their eyes. Stephen, for his part, simply glared.

“It's a _cloak_ , Stark. And that's really not important right now.” Tony snickered.

“You just don't want us talking about the fact that you get all dramatic when in battle and have to make your hair do _that_.” Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Can we get back to the task at hand now? Or would you two prefer to flirt the day away?” Stephen and Tony turned towards Quill, who was watching them with a quirked brow and a smirk. An earth-shaking roar interrupted anything they could have said, and everyone focused back on the coming danger.

(But afterwards, back on the ship, the Guardians and Peter Parker had to suffer through more of the snarky banter between Tony Stark and Stephen Strange. Parker found it all kind of adorable.)

(And actually, so did Tony. Not that he would admit that.)

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompt requests once again! Just remember: I don't accept anything explicit/vulgar.**!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
